Everyone Loves A Little Magic
by Artifreak13
Summary: The one thing Myka can't stand more than anything else in the world are troublemakers. But what happens when she attends Hogwarts and meets Helena, the biggest one of them all, and realizes she has a crush. Hogwarts AU Bering and Wells fic as requested by Monstar01. Appearances made by other W13 characters as well. I own none of these characters, though I wish I did.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So this is an AU Hogwarts Bering and Wells fic based off of Monstar01's request after winning a competition I started. It was only supposed to be one chapter but I fell a little bit in love with this idea so it's gonna be long. Yay! Ok well I hope everyone enjoys reading. Please review, favorite, follow, and share, I don't care I appreciate anything. Love you all!**

Everyone Loves A Little Magic

When it came to school, Myka Bering was never the type to worry. She would go to all her classes, do all her work, keep up her grades, and remain at the top all year without a hitch. She didn't get nervous. However this year was different. This year she would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now don't get her wrong, she was thrilled to be learning with some of the greatest wizards of their time. But with a school filled with young witches a wizards, Myka was not looking forward to putting up with their immature antics. Hogwarts was known for being lenient towards its more _troublesome _students. The one thing Myka couldn't stand more than anything else were people who couldn't behave themselves and acted like children. Though this would be here first year attending, she would not technically be a first-year. She'd be going in as a fifth-year. Hogwarts had been sending her letters since she was of age, but each year she begged her parents to let her stay home and go to a boarding school with _normal_ children over the summer. And every year her parents complied to her wish. Her sister Tracey went off to Hogwarts while she stayed to succeed in the muggle world. Myka was perfectly content with this. Until her parents decided she be with her own kind. She could not for the life of her understand why her parents suddenly changed their mind. She argued and argued but they wouldn't let her persuade them. So the summer after her junior year her parents packed up her things, bought her school supplies, and dumped her and her sister off at the train station. Tracey begrudgingly walked with her sister to platform 9. When the older girl stopped, Myka quirked an eyebrow.

"Tracey, the ticket says 9 3/4. I don't see a 9 3/4." Myka looked around, trying to find the missing platform. Tracey looked at her sister and rolled her eyes with a scoff.

"Just follow me." Tracey took her cart and rolled away from her sister. Myka sighed but followed obediently. She watched as Tracey placed her cart in front of the pillar that held the platform 9 sign with a good five feet in between. Myka watched her sister curiously as the girl simply pushed her cart forward. Suddenly her sister broke out into a full out sprint, and Myka's green eyes widened.

"Tracey!" She screamed loudly and people looked at her with annoyed scowls. Her sister didn't stop. Myka's mouth hung open as the older girls cart and herself melted into the brick pillar and then disappeared completely. Wildly curly hair swayed as she looked around quickly at the people passing. To her amazement nobody seemed to notice. But how? Her sister had just run straight into a brick wall and then evaporated into thin air! She stared at the pillar, mouth still agape.

"Crazy isn't it?" A heavy male voice sounded from behind the brunette. She turned around quickly. Her eyes were met with a handsome built brunette boy. A kind smile graced his features but she was wary of returning the smile. "I'm Pete." He said simply and held out his hand. Myka eyed the hand before grasping it.

"Myka." She replied, just as simply.

"You a first year?" Pete leaned across his cart easily. Myka's shoulders relaxed. Something about this boy made her feel comfortable.

"Technically? Yes." Pete's eyebrows furrowed.

"Technically? What do you mean technically?"

"This is my first year at a school of witchcraft and wizardry, but I'll be attending as a fifth-year." Myka explained.

"How does that work?" Pete asked and Myka could hear the sincere curiosity in his voice. She smiled to herself, it wasn't often that she made friends. Actually she really didn't have friends. But this boy made it seem easy.

"I ignored the letter from Hogwarts every until this one, but not by my choice. My parents are forcing me." Pete's eyes widened and Myka looked down, embarrassed.

"Why would you not want to go?" The boy was so obviously shocked. Myka looked at the time. The train to Hogwarts would be leaving soon.

"It's kind of a long story, lets just say I'm not fond of the idea of having to deal with troublesome wizards" she explained shortly, "but the train is about to leave so we should probably go." Pete could feel her brush him off and backed down. He gestured to the pillar, waiting for the girl to go through. Myka gulped at his offer and stared at the brick wall before her. She heard a chuckle behind her.

"Scared?" Pete mocked. Myka was certain that, had anybody else said that to her, she would've been angry beyond belief. But Pete's words were filled with kindness and Myka simply rolled her eyes.

"No. Just cautious." She shot back. Pete laughed.

"Well just watch and learn, young one." Pete spoke with emphasized bravado and Myka again rolled her eyes. She back her cart away and gave the brunette boy room. He aligned his cart and looked over his shoulder at the girl. "See ya on the other side." He flashed a brilliant smile before running head first into the platform pillar. Seeing this happen for the second time was no less shocking to Myka and a gasp escaped her lips. Pete's words rang in her head, "Scared?". A grin curled her lips, 'Not at all.' she thought. She placed her cart in front of the pillar. Her hands began to shake and she squeezed the handle tightly to stop them. She took a deep breath. Screwed her eyes shut. And began to run. Wobbly knees turned strong after a few steps and soon she was in a blind sprint towards the pillar. Myka felt a cool wind blow past her and brush back her wild hair. Suddenly the air changed. She heard voices of children rather than a bunch of busy adults. Her cart hit something hard and the handle hit her stomach.

"Oof!" Came from both her and the person she had hit. She opened her eyes to find Pete with one hand on the end of her cart and the other rubbing his stomach.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He asked smirking at the curly-haired brunette. Myka smiled back shyly.

"Sorry." A blush of embarrassment painted her cheeks. Pete waved his hand.

"Eh, forget it at least you got through." Myka smiled at him before he continued. "But that's strike one, missy." His face scrunched into a faux anger and he pointed a playfully scolding finger at her. Myka laughed at him, she could tell he was going to be a great friend. "Come on, lets get on before they leave without us, and trust me they will." Myka smiled at the thought of what had possibly happened to Pete to give him that knowledge. She looked around quickly for her sister but found no sign. She was actually quite happy to be away from her sister. They never really got along and she was doing perfectly fine with Pete. Handing her cart off to one of the train stewards to handle putting it away. Pete lead the two of them to the back of the train car they had stepped onto and chose the very last carriage available. Myka say down awkwardly as Pete threw one of his trunks onto the rack. Then he shut the door behind himself and sat down.

"We'll have to change into our robes at some point before we stop." Pete said matter-of-factly and kicked shoes off before laying his feet on the rest of the bench he was sitting on. Myka scrunched her nose slightly in disgust but ignored the rude action because, so far, Pete was her _only_ friend. She looked back at him.

"Yeah okay." Pete nodded lightly then reach up to his trunk. He felt around blindly before his hand fell onto a pocket. He quickly reached inside and grabbed what it held. When he pulled out his hand, he was holding a comic book. He grinned at Myka.

"Time for some quality reading." Myka scoffed and Pete threw up one eyebrow. The curly-haired girl grabbed a book from the pack she had carried on. She held the book facing Pete.

"That is not_ 'quality reading'_. This is." Pete studied the cover. Then his face screwed with distaste.

"'The Time Machine'? Isn't that some really old, stuffy, boring book? Where are all the pictures? Jokes? Action?" He held out the flimsy comic, "This has all that and more." A triumphant grin plastered his face.

"This is a classic. It doesn't need bright colors or pictures because its got plenty of action and a great story to make for that. This book inspires intelligence and imagination. That," she pointed at Pete's choice of literature, "is for children." Pete rolled his eyes and waved a hand at her.

"You are so wrong, but whatever, to each his own."

"Her." Myka corrected with a sarcastic smile.

Pete smiled back, "Whatever." The two sat in silence, each immersed in the world they were reading. Time passed and soon Pete was complaining about his stomach. When the snack trolley rolled by, Pete loaded himself with sweets. He had practically bought one of everything. Myka picked on him but bought a bag of Twizzlers herself. Pete and Myka talked and laughed and ate as the ride continued. Myka had never been this close to somebody. It felt really good to have a friend. She smiled and laughed at Pete whenever he did something immature or funny, which was all the time. They were having a great time. Eventually Pete told her that they should change because they were getting close. He grabbed his robes and walked out to find a bathroom to change in, letting Myka have the carriage to change. She thanked him and shut the door behind him and pulled down the blinds. She fished out her robes and held them in her hands. For a long time she just stood there staring at them. They were black and blank with Myka not having a house yet. She sighed and began to change. She had just taken off her shirt when someone barged into the room. Her hair flew as she spun around quickly to see who the intruder was. Her green eyes fell onto dark brown ones. Then she saw the flowing, beautiful black hair. Myka stared at this person before her. It was a girl. An absolutely stunning girl. The brunette was at a lose for words as she studied the girls face. Her skin was pale and her features were sharp. Her eyes were dark, piercing, and mischievous. Myka's eyes fell on the girls lips. They were pink and full and looked extremely sweet. A blush flooded to Myka's cheeks at this thought and she dropped her eyes away from the girl. When she looked down she noticed the girls robes. The were black with silver and green detailing. The patch on the left of the robe was a shield with a snake and the word 'Slytherin' etched in. Suddenly, Myka felt a little threatened. Those in the Slytherin house were notorious troublemakers. The exact kind of people Myka didn't want to get involved in. And now one had just burst into her room. An absolutely stunningly beautiful Slytherin girl and come in while she was changing. While she was changing. The realization hit Myka like a bullet. She looked down at herself and saw that she was standing there with only pants and a bra on. She looked back at the girl in horrifying embarrassment and wrapped her arms around herself in her best attempt to get covered. She felt completely paralyzed. The girls eyes wandered down Myka's body then came back to her eyes. A wicked smirk curled her lips and Myka blushed deeply feeling it creep all the way down her neck and to her chest.

"No need to be embarrassed, darling. You're absolutely stunning." The smirk remained on the girls face as she leaned against the door frame crossing her arms. The slender body was catlike and Myka felt her staring once more. "I'm Helena. Helena G. Wells." She stuck her hand out to the brunette. Myka took it tentatively.

"Myka Bering. H.G. Wells? Like the writer?" Myka had almost forgotten she was shirtless. "Oh. Umm...excuse me a moment." She looked at Helena expectantly. Eventually the raven-haired girl got Myka's cue and turned around. Myka did the same and finished changing before turning back to face the intruder. She found Helena had already turned back around and was watching her with a dark smirk. Myka blushed again. This girl was obviously making her feel things she hasn't felt before. And so far Myka wasn't sure she liked it just yet. She looked down and fumbled with her fingers. Her mind desperately searched for something to say. "So H.G. Wells, like the writer."

"Yes, my parents were quite fond of his works." She said smoothly, her accent filling Myka's ears and making her head spin. Myka had been raised around this accent all her life but it had never had the affect it had when Helena spoke. It was warm and sweet with the slightest bit of huskiness to it. Myka's spine shivered. Before Myka could express her thoughts on the author she loved so much, Helena continued. "You don't sound like you're from around here." Helena purred.

"I'm American, I moved here when I was seven and never lost the accent." Myka replied in a hasty manner, fearing that her words would fail her.

"I find it quite endearing." Helena rolled out the words thoughtfully as her eyes looked Myka up and down once more. The brunette shifted awkwardly under the heavy stare.

"Thank you." Myka just barely managed to squeak out. What was this girl doing to her? Helena laughed lightly, knowing all-too-well the affect she was having on Myka. She turned to look out the window. Myka realized that the beautiful girl was looking for something. She must have found it because she began reaching to open the door. Before leaving she turned back to Myka.

"Goodbye Myka Bering from America, I will see you again." The raven-haired girl winked at Myka and gave a final flash of her mischievous grin before disappearing. Myka watched the door and released and deep breath she hasn't realized she had been holding. Her legs felt weak and she sat down on the cushioned bench. It was only a few seconds before Pete walked into the room, dressed messily in his robes, which Myka noticed were detailed with red and gold.

"What was Helena Wells doing coming out of our room?" He questioned. Myka quickly tried to hide her flustered look and shrugged her shoulders.

"She got lost, and we talked a bit." Myka felt guilty lying to her new friend, but what else could she have said?

"Well be careful. If you don't like troublemakers, then you better avoid her, because she's the biggest one of them all." Pete warned with a brotherly tone. Myka nodded her thanks and he sat down to read his comic once more. Myka simply sat and thought. 'Great, I got myself involved with the worst one of them all!' Myka chastised herself and to make matters worse, she realized that she had a crush.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is a short chapter, but I'm glad I got it up. These two are just too cute, I can't handle it. Thanks for the reviews, I absolutely ADORE them so keep it up :) hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

** Elalm**

After what seemed like hours, the students had finally arrived at Hogwarts. Myka stared at its looming silhouette and was, for the first time, nervous. Pete sensed Myka's timidness. He couldn't explain it, but from the moment he saw the girl staring helplessly at the platform 9 pillar he felt a brotherly connection. When she spoke to him, he knew right then that they'd be best-friends. So when he looked over and saw the curly-haired brunette gulp at the school, he threw his arm around her and lightly shook her shoulders. The contact grounded Myka and she smiled at the boy.

"Thanks." She said, leaning into him just a little.

"No problem, Mykes. Trust me, you will love it." He suddenly puffed out his chest, "Plus there are lots of smokin' hot boys." Myka rolled her eyes and shoved Pete away from her. She punched him in the arm and ducked as Pete swung back in retaliation. They laughed and joked all the way to get their luggage. Pete found his things first and grabbed them before he ventured back to Myka to help her. She looked for a while but couldn't find any of her things. Pete offered they split up and she gave him a description of each of trunks. With her friend walking in one direction, Myka continued in the other. As she walked, she had to push her way through the giant crowd of students. Her tall but slight frame was tossed between the sea of people around her. With a hard knock to her shoulder, Myka was spun around. Another hit and she was tumbling forward and colliding with a very soft, very lean, body. The brunette felt steady hands grasping her shoulders firmly. Myka found her balance quickly and stood up, straightening out her robes furiously. She heard a light chuckle in front of her and the sound made her head swim. Upon recognizing the sound, Myka's green eyes shot up.

"H.G.!" Myka exclaimed loudly, much to her embarrassment. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you! Someone body pushed me and...and..." The tall brunettes uncouth rambling was interrupted by Helena's hand finding hers. The Slytherin girl squeezed lightly and smiled.

"It's alright, darling. Besides, I'd say we're even know." A quick wink followed her words. Myka felt her face get hot with blush and dropped her eyes to the ground with a smile she was sure looked geeky. The raven-haired girl smiled sweetly, there was something about this girl that made her heart flutter. Myka felt Helena's intense gaze and squirmed slightly. Desperate for a distraction, she remembered what she was doing.

"I haven't found my bags yet. I'm still looking for them, so I should be going." Helena's eyes lit up.

"I'll help!" Myka's heart did a flip.

"You don't have to, I'll be fine by myself." A silent prayer was asked in the brunettes mind that Helena would stay with her.

"Oh nonsense! My things are already on their way to my dormitory, so I'd love to help. Besides, I like being with you." Myka had nearly forgotten that they were still holding hands when she felt Helena squeeze again.

"Thanks" was all Myka could manage. The two girls walked through the crowd, neither one letting go of the other. In that moment, Myka no-longer cared that she was falling for a troublemaker.


End file.
